


Day 14: Surprise

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, modern day AU, wash is shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Carolina comes home from a doctor's appointment with some news for Wash that's going to change their lives.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Day 14: Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea that it's a modern-day AU where they were in a PFL-like program and were unsure if they would be able to have children due to the stress, training, diets, and injuries they sustained while in it.

Day 14: Surprise. Carolina tells Wash she's pregnant. 

Carolina Washington closes the door behind her, setting her lunch bag down and leaning against the solid metal behind her, letting out a sigh. 'This is good,' she tells herself, 'this is exactly what you wanted.'

"Lina?" She smiles at her husband's voice, coming from the small room they have set aside as a home gym. She breathes deep a few times, gathering her thoughts before pushing off the door, turning into the living room as he enters from the back hallway. "How was your appointment today? Everything good?" He closes his arms around her, obviously having not started his workout based on the lack of sweat, and drops a quick kiss to her lips. “Go by the store, too?” He points at the bag on the floor next to her lunch bag. 

“Hey, yeah, I stopped by to pick something up. She said I’m looking healthy and all my bloodwork came back with good levels except I’m slightly anemic, but she’s not concerned,” she replies, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“Did she tell you to take an iron supplement or give you a prescription? You don’t need to be getting dizzy or passing out randomly.” The blond’s eyebrows knit together in concern, placing his hands on her shoulders to pull back and look her in the eyes.

“Yeah, I’m going to be getting some supplements, but uh, there was something else that popped up causing the anemia.”

“Carolina, what’s going on? I thought you said you were healthy?” 

“Wash, let me show you something. Close your eyes please?”

“Will you please stop messing with me and tell me what’s going on?” 

“Trust me.” Pushing away from her husband she leans down to the bag, grabbing a small pair of socks from it.

“Okay… closed.” Pulling the socks from bag she straightens again, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she takes the plunge.

“You can open now.”

“Carolina, what is-” Wash stops, staring at the socks, blinking in astonishment.

“Wash… are you okay?” 

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Well, that depends on what you think they are.”

“Those are baby socks… why do you have baby socks? There’s no reason for you to have baby socks.”

“You better get used to seeing them because in about seven and a half months we’re going to be seeing a lot. I’m pregnant, Wash, that’s why I’m anemic. It’s normal and the prenatal vitamins should bring it back up to where it needs to be.”

“You’re serious about this; we’re having a baby?”

“We’re having a baby, finally.”

“Oh shit. Fuck we’re having a baby,” he breathes out, barely daring himself to believe it as he wraps his around his wife and pulls her close, trying to hold back the tears but failing as one of two make their way down his freckled cheeks. “I love you so much. I love you both.”

“I love you, too.”

“Fuck, everything is working out,” he sighs, voice so low that the redhead has to strain to hear him, squeezing him reassuringly. 

“Everything is working out. We just had to give it time for our bodies to heal and be ready.” 

“Yeah.” The blond drops to his knees, placing his hands on his wife’s still-flat stomach almost reverently, and dropping a kiss to it -a quick thought of what it will look like later in the pregnancy rushing through his head- before he speaks again. “Hi baby, it’s your dad. I can’t wait to meet you. Man, seven months seems like it’s gonna be forever, but I know it’ll be here before we know it. You’re going to be so loved. Wow. Don’t cause mommy too much trouble, okay?” He places another kiss to her stomach before standing again, noticing Carolina sniffling.

“Damn hormones,” he laughs as she speaks, bringing another smile to her face. “That was beautiful, Wash, I love you.”

“I love you, too, and I love our baby.”

“I wonder how North is going to react when we tell him.” The two laugh again, embracing each other for a few more minutes before gathering Carolina’s stuff from the floor, placing it where it needs to go, and deciding to get something delivered that night instead of either of them cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a few fics posted today as I'm catching up on my one-shots for the past few days. Things got crazy and I wasn't able to write them, but today I'll have time!


End file.
